The Pet Crew
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, Sunil and Penny go on various adventures together naming themselves as The Pawsome Crew, HOPE U LIKE ITT
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeeeeeeyyyyy its Friday, how much I love fridayss, getting to write my dearing fanficles, yes… LOL so **_

_**yeah lolololololol so here the pet crew,, ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Familiar Face **_

In the pet shop, the pets were doing what they did best, Blythe walk into the daycamp, "Hey guys, want to come on with me to the Sweet Truck", the gang agreed and followed Blythe to the Sweet truck. They seemed to walk into the truck waiting for somebody, or maybe somecat? "Sugar Sprinkles?" Vinnie asked, then, the chill cool kitty popped out her head and jumped out "Heyy guys, so wonderful to see you all…again…" They talked for a while but soon everyone but Sunil and Penny had to leave, they decided to stay in the truck some more and talk to there cat friend. But, then they heard a noise coming from outside, "What was that?" The purple-blue-ish panda asked, Sunil, Penny and Sugar Sprinkles came out to see what was the matter, they stopped near a corner "It's a…rat.?" said Sunil, "A blue rat" said Sugar Sprinkles, "A blue rat with white stripes" Penny said joining, they came closer to the corner, when a big shadow appeared, Sunil hid behind Sugar Sprinkles, Penny bravely went in closer, and out came, a familiar face, Penny and Sunil gasped and frowned and sad together in angry unison "Shahrukh!" Sugar was confused "Shah who..? This guy looks like Sunil..aaaalooot" Sunil crossed is arms, "What are YOU doing here?" Shahrukh looked a little sad, he looked down and sigh, "I came to..apolo…..gize.." Penny smiled " That's great, but shouldn't you be on tour?" Shahrukh looked sad, but more upset "No, I cant because theym didn't need me anymore, they replaced me with this new guy, its so unfair!"

Sunil and Penny both felt sorry for him while Sugar Sprinkles was still confused, "Uhh I don't get it… I mean why were you guys all angry and stuff at him?" " He came into our daycamp and was being a big jerk and selfish to us, me and him traded places because we look oh so much a like, but then I_" Penny cut him off and finished " Sunil did his great magic trick call the switch a ro or whatever and he got back to where he belongs!" "Ohhhhhhhhhh well… now thaaaat makes sense" Sugar replied. "So…can we be..friends.?" Shahrukh took out his paw to get a paw shake, Sunil sighed but he shakes it as well as Sugar, but Penny jumped up and hugged him "of course we will. As long as you NEVER be a jerk to us again!" Shahrukh shook his head yes, then the four walked off, but they stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to each other, "Its really quiet" Penny finally said, "Yea I guess since it been long since we've seen each other, Shahrukh, we don't really know what to say" Sunil said, "Yeah I suppose but Sunil" Shahrukh, starting to whisper to him "You have never introduced me to her.." he said pointing to Sugar Sprinkles, " Oh that's just are friendly and calm friend Sugar Sprinkles, pretty isn't she?"

"You guess, wow, shes GORGEOUS!" Shahrukh said dazing at her, Sunil said " Just go talk to her_" Shahrukh was already chatting with her, , the four fuzzy friends talked until night fall when they arrived back to the truck, "It was really so much fun hanging out with you guys, and meeting you Shahrukh" SP (Sugar Sprinkles) said, Penny giggled " Yea, its like we are a crew or something" Then, it got silenced, " Why don't we start our own crew" Shahrukh said, " Hmm" Sunil wondered, "Well I like the idea" Penny said, "So do I, it would be sooo much fun" SP agreed, "I guess" Sunil said still a little unsure, but he thought, how much fun it might be so he lightened up "Yeah, what are we going to call this crew?" they all thought about it, " Aha," Penny ling said "why now the Pawsome Pet Crew?" the others loved it and couldn't stop talking about it, Blythe came to them, " There you guys a- Shahrukh?" "Yes yes hes our friend now" said Sunil, "Okay well say bye because we have to go now," they said bye but then Penny thought of something and told to Sunil on there way back to the daycamp for their owners to pick them up, "What are we gonna tell the others?" Sunil looked up then looked at her "I guess we are going to have to keep it a secret" they both smiled and walked home.

**Another FAB story well done! So leave ur ideas in the reviews for some upcoming chapters! And don't forget, I make LPS or whatever animations now, so just PM a request and I'll make it as fast as I can, and no its not with Flipnote studio, or the 3d one or whatever so yeahh…. BAI GUYS See you tomorrow with my MLP or whatever fics or on my tumblr buneary231 okay night have a WONDERFUL day :) **

**LPS quote of the week**

"_**What the huh?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Horrraayyy its fridayy and that means more fanficcys You have been waiting for days but here it is! :D Ennnjoooyyy OH and sorry for not uploading my mlp and other fanfics on sat, but tomorrow hopefully I can :)**_

Chapter 2: Secrets….

Ever since they became a crew, Sunil and Penny ling could not stop talking about it, as well as keeping a secret, none knew, not even Blythe. They all agreed on what time they met, usually in the back of the sweet shop next door. In day camp Penny and Sunil planned on what they should do when they saw them later, the other saw that this happened a lot lately and Pepper wanted to figure out what it was. "So guys, you have been suspicious lately and I wonder what was going on," she said circling them "Uh what are you talking about? Cant two friend just talk?" Penny ling nervously said, "Hmm I suppose but what were you just talking about…" Russell came over "Look Pepper don't butt in on their conversation! Its none of your business!" Pepper walked away mumbling, but though Russell did wonder what they could be hiding from them. Sunil and Panda crept to the door to meet up with their friends, when they were stopped "Where are you guys going?" Zoe asked, "Uh no where we were going to see..uh Blythe!" Sunil said and Penny agreed, but Zoe was confused, "Uh don't ha wanna take the dumbwaiter?" "Oh yea" they went over to the machine, pretending they were getting in it, as soon as Zoe was busy, they zoomed off to the door, Zoe turned her head "HEY!" they ran out the front door and went in the alley and saw Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles waiting for them, "Hey you guys are here….greatt…you guys wanna hang out in the sweet truck…its good….." they nodded their head yes and went inside. But Penny didn't look so happy, "Penny what is wrong" her friend Sunil asked "When are we going to tell the other pets, I don't like to-well not telling them the truth,"

Sunil thought about it for a sec, "I do agree, maybe we should tell them," Shahrukh came behind them and said "Tell WHO what?" Penny explained that they didn't tell the rest of her friends about their crew yet. "Its alright, I have never told my 'friends' yet" Shahrukh said "Well you see.." The famous mongoose was talking to some other known pets that worked in movies "And I like said, its soooo lame to like pretend to cry and stuff and like put stuff in your eyes, JUST LIKE DO IT AND CRY FOR LIKE REALS, is like what I said" said a famous cat talking to him and they laughed, "Aye, I do agree," said a rat, but Shahrukh was being bored, thinking about the pet shop, "SO have you guys ever heard of the Littlest pet Shop" the cat looked over at him "yeah for like I have I think I like saw it on the internet or like something" She said, "Well, Im going" Shahrukh says, the rat says "Aye, where do you think you're going mate?" he shrugged, "Somewhere" the flashback ended "And that's what happened, so even though the last time I was here it was not so great I kept thinking about it and wanted to come back" Penny ling sighed "But that STILL doesn't help get over my guiltiness" she was almost in tears, "But what if it's a bad thing we tell them" Sunil said going to bed, they were staying the night in the Sweet truck with permission from Blythe and there owners, just not telling her that Shahrukh was staying there. That night Penny ling had an awful dream _She was in the camp about to tell everyone "Hey everyone me and Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles with Shahrukh, made our own crew, sorry we couldn't tell you guys sooner but I hope you understand," The pets seemed the opposite of understanding, "YOU WHAT?" Pepper angrily said, "You didn't even bother to ask us!" Zoe said, and the others shouted at them, Blythe came into the room Penny ling hugged her "Blythe all the pet are being mean to me and I don't understand why they are this mad at me" Blythe frowned "I don't care" she said throwing the sweet panda into the ground, and seeing Sunil being thrown harshly out the window and them cheering, Penny sobbed while the pet tortured her. _She woke up and saw the day light, she saw that her friends were already awakened "You guys I just had a bad thought, but more of a dream, we can't tell them about the crew we just can't and THAT is THAT" She said crying, and the other looked at each other "Penny…I'm sure they won't throw a mob or something!" But Penny still worried, "Well maybe not," "Wanna go to my house?" Sunil said they again looked at each other and went on, they went to his apartment or house, they walked inside, his owners wasn't home, but then his gold fish friend talked from the bowl "Sunil who are those pets it could be dangerous yah know!" Sunil sighed, "Whatever these are my friends" the goldfish didn't care "Ohh when our owners come home you what im going to do? Im going to tattle, that's right Im a little tattle tale and you know I like it" he went on and on about being a snitch Sugar Sprinkles looked at Sunil "Aww hes so mean, is hee allwaayss like this?" Sunil nervously laughed

TO BE CONTINUEDDDD

**Hehe what happens in Sunils apartment, what will the owners do if they catch them, and will Penny ling ever spill the beans? All this in the next chapter, see you all next friday :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

Chapter: 3

_In Sunils House_

Penny, Shahrukh and SP couldn't handle the fish's blabbering on, but Sunil didn't care he was use to it. Once they got use to it Penny ling wanted to play a game, Princesses and Knights, but then she left her tiaras in the daycamp, " Oh know Sunil, I have to go back into camp, I need the tiaras," Sunil tried to stop her but she was already gone, she walked into the daycamp, then Pepper popped into her face "Well well, your back," Penny grabbed the tiaras, "Oh yeah heh well ill be on my way" Penny ran off the Pepper got to her again, "What are you hiding from us PENNY LING!" Zoe came to her this time, "Pepper!" Pepper sighed then went off again, while Penny just sat there feeling bad for not telling her friend the truth, Minka jumped to her "Hey Penny whats the long face for?" Penny confessed, "Look me and Sunil, Sugar Sprinkles and even Shahrukh who we made up with, started our own crew, and we didn't even tell anyone yet, not even Blythe, please don't be mad," Minka didn't seem the slightest upset, "Ohhhh, Im NOT MADD its okay,I don't tell you guys a lot lot LOT of stuff!" Penny smiled "Really? Okay but you must not tell anyone about this!" Minka crossed her heart and pretended to lock her lips and saluted Penny then jumped off, Penny went back into Sunil house feeling happy "Hey guys I got the tiaras!" SP took a pink one, "And Sunil, I told Minka about our crew and she said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

Sunil seemed happy as well, "Well at least someone knows about it" Shahrukh said, "Hmm well that's good, so now, how are me and Sunil supposed to be knights?" SP and Penny looked at each other, "Well.." soon, the boys were cutting out knight stuff , the fish, Gilbert, went on once more "What are you DOING sissors? Your only animals and they can't use those, and those friend you only told one of them shame on you Penny Ling!" Penny felt kind of bad, "Leave her alone Gilbert!" the gold fish looked down "Don't you say my name to them" They laughed, but the fish was right, Penny only told one of her friends, she knew sooner or later she had to tell everyone last one of them, she didn't worry about that now, she just hung out with her friends, she stopped and saw two eyes, staring at her "Hello everyone" she didn't come out, "Sunil…woaahhh, you owners have other pets?" SP asked, Sunil shook his head yes, "Why don't they over come to the day camp?" Penny asked, Sunil shrugged, "Well are you gonna speak to us?" , "Sorry for being quiet," Sunil said, Shahrukh put his paws on his head, "Not you I mean the mystery guest," She walked out..

**_TO BE THE CONTINUEDD _**

**_Its shot I know I know, but next Friday will be longer I promise, oh and first person to post there OC get them to be in the next chapter! Bai guys'_**

**_~LPSG_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Its FanFiction Friday, or as I call it FFF, also, I do LPS fanfics on Fridays because it's the day before a new episode of LPS so…YEAH, ENJOYEEE_**

Chapter 4: Face to face

Out of the shadow came out a green little hedgehog, Sunil rolled his eyes, "Oh its only you," he took her paw and introduced her, "And Tiffany, these are my friends", Tiffany greeted them , "And its been nice and all here but I think I wanna stop by the pet shop," Shahrukh said, but Penny and Sunil disagreed, but that could stop him, he was already gone, Tiffany, Sunil, SP, Penny, and they grabbed the annoying fish Gilbery with them, whom still was getting on there last nerves. When Shahrukh entered the pet shop and saw the rest of the gang behind him, they gasped, and frowned, Vinnie walked to him, "Hey what are YOU doing here?", Pepper jumped in "Or should we say BACK HERE?" Zoe said, "And who are they?" she said looking at Tiffany and Gilbert,, "Yeah and why is the fish so…annoying?" Minka said convering her ears, Tiffany went to Russell, "Hey you're a hedgehog too!" Russell was surpirsed " I see that! Who ae you?" SP laughed, "Woow a lot of people are askingg a lottttt of question heheh" Pepper shook her head, "But what why is HE here?" she said glaring at Shahrukh, who rolled his eyes, "Look ive changed, gesh"

"Who cares, hey, where am I, whop are all these pets, man oh boy when the owners get back woowee I wouldn't wanna be you guys, I would wanna be you guys anyway, because look at all of you.." Russell rolled up into a ball, "Is he always like this? Im not even like this," , Sunil and Tiffany said in unison, "Yep," Sunil heard Ms. Twombly coming, "Quick Gilbert, SP, Shahrukh, and Tiffany go you must hide" they hide behind the plastic tree and Ms. Twombly entered, "Hello sweeties," she sai giving them snacks, "Hmm" she said, thinking that something is going on , she just shrugged and then and Blythe came I, "Hey guys whats been going on?" Sunil whisper to them, "its okay, its just Blythe, she can understand us," Sunil grabbed Gilbert out, and the rest came out by themselves, "Who are they," Blythe said, picking up Tiffany, "Oh you think a HUMAN can hear us, well I would like to hear well, if this HUMAN can hear us the say Pie eating gop" Blythe smiled and said "Pie eating gop" Gilberts eyes widened "Oh…then…I…" the fish fainted,

Blythe giggled, and looked at Tiffany, "Who is this little one, she look like Russell, she just so adorable" Penny growled a little bit, "Well her name is Tiffany, the second cutest," she said hugging Blythe leg. After a while of talking and introducing, Penny and Sunil decided to tell Blythe about the crew, and they did, "So can you please not tell anyone?", "I promise i wont" , they cheered, "Well we are off for another hang out time," Blythe stopped them, "Wait, why dont we REALLY go somewhere instead of just the ally?" she said getting her motorcycle helmets, they left without telling the other about it, they even invited Tiffany, and left Gilbert annoying the other pets. They got into the motorcycle and they were off.

_**Hi well thats it :) Have a good weekend:)**_

_LPS word of the week: "I just wanna be a paint paint paintery PAINTER!" _


	5. Chapter 5

**HAYYYYYYYY GUYYSS its fryyyyyydayy yep I misspelled Friday XDD LOLOL Anyways I has some reviews sayin that I mistaked Tiffany for a hedgehog, oh trust me I didn't hehehhe you'll see :) So ENJOY THE FRIDAY OF THE FAN FICTIONS :D **

Chapter 5:

It had all been great for Penny ling, she made new friends, well, Gilbery wasn't much a friend to her or the others, but she also managed to tell one, well now yeo of her friends about the whole Crew thing, so it been alright for our little panda. One morning, Tiffany, Sunil, Shahrukh, SP, and Penny ling and even Gilbert. "So guys what do ya wanna do today?" Penny said "I dunno" SP said licking a lollipop, "Uh where did you get that?" Sunil asked, "Oh I brought it with us" she replied, the pets frowned at her, "Ohh did you want some Im like sooo sorry want some?" she said hold out a slobbery lollipop, "Uh no thanks" Penny said trying to be kind, she held it out more grinning Penny stood back "Really its no problem," SP shrugged then put it back in to her mouth and walked along. Shahrukh groaned, "Im so bored I WISH SOMETHING EXCITING WOULD HAPPEN!" , "But you're the one who wanted to walk around in circles," Tiffany said, "Oh yea" "LOOK!" Penny spotted a hole in the ground, she stuck her head in it, "It's a tunnel, "That leads to where?" Sunil asked, hoping they would have to go in there, "I don't know, but I wanna find out!" she said jumping inside, causing Sunil to shriek "PENNNNYY LINGGG!" he said going down there too, "SUNNIILLLLL!"" Tiffany yelling going with him, SP jumped in to, "Im fallllinnnng freeeeeeeeeeeee" Shahrukh got nervous, "Uh uh well Uh" he closed his eyes and went in "IF MY PERFECT FACE GETS BROKEN ILL BLAME YOU!" he fell, but luckily he wasn't hurt, "What where are you all?" he got up and started walking, then it slowly began running.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE YOU GUYS!" Shahrukh yelled and looked at two paths and saw Penny ling come out, "Oh hey you came!" she said happily, "PENNY LINNG WHERE ON EATHER WERE YOU?" he said, and he looked around "AND WHERE IS SUGAR SPRINKLES AND THE OTHERS!" Penny rolled her eyes "Your sounding like Sunil look-" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I SOUND LIKE- Oh I am well where is she- I mean they?" Its okay, they are-" "Right here," Tiffany said, Shahrukh looked at Tiffany "Oh yes the hedgehog, well where is SP?" Tiffany growl "Im a-" "Im here" Sunil said "Okay the other mongoose and the hedgehog is here but where is SP?" "Shes a-" Sunil tried to day "Heeyyyyy guyyssss" SP said ,"OH THANK GOODNESS YOUR OKAY!" Shahrukh said "Well lets get out of here" They all agreed, "Okay hedgehog you carry me and throw me up then I will go get help," Penny said , "IM NOT A HEDGEHOG IM A POCURPINE, and I can't because your to heavy for me" Penny frowned " You callin me fat?" "No no no no no no no" "We just need to get out of here" they thought about it "Well somebody will find us, we can survive" SP said, "But..HOW?" Sunil ask panicking, "There are carrots under here" she said munching on a carrot, "Oh then, WAIT CARROTS!" Penny said, "There mut be a farm near by!" lets go find more carrots and we will dig and we will be free" "Okay let go!"

**YAH YAH YAH, It a the end of the chapter boohoo :( BUT remember see you next Friday!**

_LPS word of the week: Hey Russell bo Bussell!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Its Fri Fri FRIIDAY! :D and this means….NEW CHAPTER YAY :D I hope you enjoy c:**

"Looking for carrots, roots and stuff…" Sugar Sprinkles said, or should I say singed with her ukulele, "SP please we need to focus here" Tiffany said looking at her, SP rolled her eyes and followed them, "Look," Penny pointed, and saw carrot bottoms, "let's start digging. At the pet shop, the pets worried about Penny and Sunil disappearance, "Where could they have gone?" Russell said walking in circles, "I have been wondering the same a lot, I asked Blythe but she didn't tell me a thing," Vinnie said, "Come to think of it, I asked Blythe too and she never said a word" Zoe said to Vinnie, Pepper stood up, "I think Blythe knows what's going on but..I think she not telling us" Russell got up and went to t Pepper "You may be right" Minka got nervous, "Hey whats the big deal Im sure Blythe is innocent why would they keep secrets from us they are our friends, lets forget this and move on" the monkey said, biting her tail. Pepper looked and glared at her "I think YOU may know something too!" Minka jumped up and ran to Blythes room, "Follow her" Zoe cried. Minka got there and jumped to Blythe "BLYTHE BLYTHE THEY WANT ANSWERS BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I PROMISED!" Blythe grabbed Minka "Whoa calm down, answers for what?" "About the Sunil Penny and SP and Shahrukh thing!" Pepper and the others finally got there "Now… TELL US!"Minka and Blythe gulped

"C'mon Sunil you can dig faster than that!" Tiffany said, "I'm done!" Sunil went up and pulled up the others, "Howdy! Y'all welcome to the arm we are all friendly here, we have fresh corn and eggs and oh my my what a BEAUTIFUL bunch you are come on lets meet the farmer!" a handsome grey colt, "HEY FARMER COME ON OVER HERE LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" the farmer heard the colts neigh, "Ima comin'!" "By the way my names Daniel, DANIEL the name and helpin the farmer is my game," the farmer came outside and looked at them "Well what do ya know," , the farmer kneld down, and looked at Tiffany's collar (ik), "Hmm well let go on and take y'all home, I reckon your lost, well come on, lets go and find your owners first I need to go to the store and buy some things, Daniel you take good care of them until I get back y'all hear" The farmer drove off, Daniel looked at the pets "Y'all like checkers?" he said smiled, while the others looked at each other, "Uh I never played, but I ..uh guess" Tiffany said, when they heard a familiar noise came up, "Hey you thought you could just leave me under here, well I think not!" "GILBERT!" they said in unison. They looked down at the hole from the tunnel, and saw the complaining gold fish left behind. They thought about bringing him up, but had second thought, "Fine we will bring you up," Sunil and Penny both brought him up. "WELL HOWDY You're a fish how nice well Im Daniel Im the farmers little helper you know I like to help out and that kinda stuff what your name?" Daniel said excitedly, "Well for starters Im Gilbert, and second of all I find you annoying and-" "Well I find you more annoying than Daniel" Penny said, but Daniel didn't care, "So you play checkers" He said grinning at the gold fish.

In Blythe room, Pepper didn't stop until she got what she wanted, and she wanted the truth, "TELL ME!" Minka could take it, 'OKAY LOOK WELL PENNY AND SUNIL ARE MARRIED AND GO ON SECERET DATES WITH EACH OTHER NOW ARE YOU HAPPY!" Minka said lying of course, this made the pets gasp, "Penny and Sunil?" Pepper said blinking, "It all makes since now, let's go find them" Pepper said dragging along the others.

**AWWW so short :C Im sorry, next time it will be longer : )**

_LPS word of the week: TSC, that's so cool!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well…F is for Friday and Friday means NEW HCAPTER HUEHUEHUEHUEHE :) I give you all smiley faces eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay NUF talkin for readin okay ENJOYE :D **

The pets, mostly Pepper, were trying to get some answers out of Blythe and Minka while trying to find Sunil and Penny. "Alright, "Pepper said stopping them, "Now tell me ANY you know about Sunil and Penny and those other guys," Minka wanted to say something but, she didn't instead she slowly runs off while Pepper was confronting the others. As the pink monkey ran, she startled and fell down the hole her friends did, "Huh, what, the.. WHERE AM I?" she sat quiet for a minute, she heard someone's voice, but not just someone's, her friend Penny's, she heard her say, "I don't even know how to PLAY chess" Minka was relieved to hear her friend voice. She ran and jumped up and surprised them, "Minka, what are you doing here?" Sunil said, "Well you see we have to go, Pepper is trying to get to the bottom of your crew thing!" "Oh No this is-" Just then Daniel came to Minkas face "Welll howdy, Im Daniel you know I help out the farmer and you know all the but anyway Im Daniel and are these your BEAUTIFUL bunch you are and-" "DANIEL you said that already" Penny rolled her eyes "But anyway, this is really bad!" Penny sat down lowering her ears, " I should have told them in the first place, they are going to be so mad at me for this," she looked up," A-and when they find out ive been keeping this from them for this long, they will never forgive me, I will feel awful for the rest of my life"Daniel noticed and galloped to her "Penny don't be so blue!"

"_Listen Penny dear don't be sad_

_Ill sing you a song to make you glad_

_So don't you fret_

_Come on perk up"_

He grabbed Pennys paw and went in to the hay fields

"_Sweet little pandas_

_Shouldn't have to cry_

_Come with me _

_And I'll tell ya why_

_You're a good Pet  
_

_And I'll make that bet_

_So don't be blue_

_Stand on up_

_Let people know….."_

When he sang this, Penny saw Blythe and the others and were staring at her Penny tried not to cry but she stood on the tallest piece of hay and singed

"_Well hello friend come on over here_

_I have something to explain_

_I don't think that I can keep the pain_

_I have kept a secret for a while_

_So…I hope you can forgive.._

_For not telling you so long…._

_But that's why_

_Im telling you In a song…._

Daniel whisper "She got that from me"

_For some time now, I have made a crew_

_Sunil, Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles are in it to_

_Tiffany as well, _

_I really should have told you sooner_

_I have had the time of my life_

_But not Im going to have to pay the price_

_So if you hate me_

_I understand_

_But this was not my plan" _

Sunil went to them "I am so sorry we haven't told you, but you should know Penny ling has been the most upset about it" Penny walked to them along with the other, "Yeah its wasn't cool…by the way this is Daniel" Sugar Sprinkles said looking down, Pepper frown "HA I KNEW IT!" Russell face pawed, "That's not nice Pepper CLARK! They said they were sorry don't be so harsh, they already feel bad enough," Pepper became guilty "I-I sorry you guys, but why'd yea keep it from us" They looked at each other, "Well we thought it was so exciting, we forgot to tell you guys" Sunil said, "And when we told Blythe and Minka, we became too afraid" Vinnie danced to them, "Well it's okay now just old us" They stood quiet for a moment, "Well you don't have to worry on us, you don't have to let us join your crew its you guys thing we won't barge in on it," Russell said, Daniel hugged them, "Lets go back to the pet shop," Tiffany was confused, "Daniel you don't go to the pet shop" "I know but I do!" he hugged them tighter. "Alright, let me talk to your owner Daniel" Daniel looked at them "That girl knows my name and talk to me" They laughed

**PLEASE READ**

**Wah, season finale, but in The Pet Crew season two, more thing will be happenin'**

**Okay, here something you can vote on**

**WHAT PAIRING**

**SunilxPenny**

**SugarsprinklesxSunil**

**PennyxShahrukh **

**ShahrukhxPenny**

**ShahrukhxTiffany**

**DanielxMinka**

**DanielxTiffany**

**WHAT ANIMAL**

**Another Panda**

**Rooster**

**Cow**

**Wolf**

**Other**

**Well you decide, until next season, HAVE A GOOD DAY :D **


End file.
